


Drunken Disclosure

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Lesson Learned [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: 90s boyband choreography, Drunken Confession, F/M, Masturbation, getting caught, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun learns something unexpected about you during a drunken night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Disclosure

Shaun plopped down onto a stool at the end of the bar and grumbled loudly so everyone could tell how annoyed and inconvenienced he was. Rebecca and Y/N were forcing him to join in an “Animus Team Family Night” with them and Desmond. It was basically a going away party for Desmond and Rebecca, who would be leaving for a few days while Shaun and Y/N stayed behind to pack up the entire apartment. Shaun didn’t see why he should be celebrating the start of a long weekend of packing, but nobody seemed to care what he thought about it. So here he was, sitting at the bar nursing a Scotch while Desmond plied Y/N with Moscow Mules and pretended that Shaun didn’t exist. Which, frankly, was fine with Shaun.

Desmond was being even more irritating lately. He wouldn’t make eye contact with Shaun and only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary. He made a lot more noise than usual, too, so that Shaun knew when he was entering the room. On the plus side, at least Desmond had learned to  _knock_  when Shaun was on the other side of a closed door.

Shaun finished off his Scotch and poured himself another glass while Y/N and Rebecca danced in sync to a terrible boy band song from the 90s.  _Y/N._ He frowned slightly as he watched her.

Shaun had become increasingly attracted to her over the past few weeks. He’d always thought she was pretty, but it was her cleverness that had captured his attention. She dealt with his abrasive attitude and sarcasm with aplomb and often responded with biting, witty retorts of her own. Shaun loved the rush that he felt when they bickered playfully with one another; he recently found himself going out of his way to tease or provoke her more than he ever had before. 

He had slowly begun to notice things, too, like the way she bit her lip when she concentrated, or how flexible and agile she was when they sparred—little things that fed his attraction and made him fall harder for her. In fact, everything about her, from the smell of her shampoo to the way she looked in her pajamas, had become a huge turn-on for him. He was horny and frustrated, and he spent most of his free time in his room, jerking off as he thought about fucking her in every way he could imagine. He felt like a teenager all over again, and it was making him even surlier than usual. 

Shaun took a swig of Scotch as he thought about the incident—the reason why Desmond was so skittish around him.

Y/N had recently decided that she wanted to master knots, bondage ties, and rope escapes. Practically speaking, it was a waste of time—the Templars were more likely to kill them than capture them—but she couldn’t be persuaded to do anything else. And she insisted on practicing on Shaun.  _Frequently._

About a week ago, Shaun ended up in an armchair as her practice dummy. He had refused initially, as he almost always did… but then she started pouting. Shaun found her especially irresistible when she pouted; the way she bit her lip when she argued with him immediately drew Shaun’s attention to her mouth and made his imagination run wild. He wondered what it would be like to feel her kiss and bite a path down his body, and what she would look like sliding the tip of his cock between her lips…

Shaun sighed as he tried—unsuccessfully—to suppress his thoughts. He finally relented and agreed to help her to get her to stop pouting. She did, but it was too late—he could feel his pants tightening as she guided him to the chair.

The remainder of the training session was pure torture. She wound the ropes around his chest, and his cock twitched. She tightened a knot around his wrist, and his pulse raced. Her breath tickled his neck, and Shaun had to bite his lip to hold back the moans and whimpers that caught in his throat.

She was sure to notice his erection eventually, and when she did… Shaun didn’t want to think about how disgusted she’d probably be when she discovered that he was getting off on being tied up. And during a  _training session_ , no less. He  _had_ to stop her. So Shaun did the first thing he could think of—he insulted and criticized everything she did. His complaining and unrelenting rudeness caused such a commotion that she stopped what she was doing and cut him out of the ropes.

Shaun jumped out of the chair and stormed off into his room before she had a chance to say anything. He slammed the door shut and fell to his knees as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was throbbing, and the tip was already glistening with pre-cum. Shaun gasped as he wrapped his fist around it and began pumping it with rough, wild strokes.

He fantasized about her tying him up and grinning when she discovered his hard cock pressing against his jeans. She quickly removed his pants and underwear and slid into his lap. She firmly grasped his cock and maneuvered it to her opening underneath her dress. She was already naked beneath it, and she glided the tip of his cock across her slick, wet slit.

Back in his room, Shaun was grunting and gasping, murmuring her name and making low pleas for her as he tightened his grip.

She rolled her hips and slid him inside of her. Shaun moaned her name as he imagined watching his cock slide into her body. She was riding him hard, moaning and bucking on top of him, when a voice broke his reverie.

“Look, Shaun…  _What the fuck?!_ ”

It was Desmond.

Shaun didn’t know why he’d come in, or why he hadn’t knocked, but Desmond was standing in the door frame, getting an eyeful—and earful—of Shaun.

“ _Fuck off, Desmond!_ Don’t you ever _knock?!”_  Shaun hissed at him as he fumbled to shove his cock back into his pants.

Desmond backed out of Shaun’s room as quickly as he could, stammering an awkward apology and stumbling on the way out. He pulled the door shut. Shaun fell forward onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily and shaking with rage and embarrassment.

–

“Hey! Shaun! Are you okay?” Rebecca asked. She and Y/N were getting refills at the bar.

Shaun snapped out of his memory and glanced at them disdainfully. He drained his glass in one gulp and stood up.

“I’m  _fine_ ,” he said forcefully as he nudged past them. “Just going to the kitchen for a bite.”

He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. His head was starting to spin—he shouldn’t have drunk so much so quickly. He took a sip and rubbed his eyes as he tried to shake off the lingering memory.

“Heeey, Shaun,” Y/N said as she wobbled into the kitchen and sidled up to him. “Are you sure you’re okay? Desmond said I should keep you company.”

Shaun’s eyes narrowed.  _What is Desmond up to?_

“Yes. I’m  _perfectly fine_ ,” he replied tersely. “You, on the other hand, should probably sit down before you topple over.”

She hopped up onto the island and scooted closer to him. She smirked. “Happy now?”

Shaun rolled his eyes. “I’d be happier if you left me alone.”

It wasn’t a  _complete_  lie—she was leaning precariously towards him, resting her arms on her legs and giving him a spectacular view of her breasts. It took all of his willpower to maintain eye contact and not stare, and he wasn’t sure he was sober enough to manage it.

She rested her head in her hand and peered at him thoughtfully. “You know, you and Desmond have been acting really weird lately… what’s going on?”

“Ask Desmond,” Shaun replied testily. He fiddled with a spoon on the counter to distract himself.

“He wouldn’t say,” she said, leaning closer. “I was hoping you’d be more forthcoming since we work so closely together.”

She reached out and touched his cheek. Shaun stiffened and gawked at her.

_What’s going on? Why did she do that?_

“Y/N, forcing me to be your practice dummy doesn’t mean we’re  _close_ ,” Shaun snapped.

“I suppose that’s true,” she said thoughtfully. She grinned suddenly and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Would you like to be?”

“What the  _hell_  are you doing?” he exclaimed. Shaun backed away from her until he bumped into the counter behind him. She was  _definitely_  drunk… but where was all of this coming from?

She hopped off of the island and stalked toward him. She trapped him against the counter, her hands on either side of him. He could smell the mix of vodka and ginger beer on her breath.

“I was asking, Shaun, if you wanted to get closer,” she said. “To me.”

Shaun’s mind momentarily went blank. His eyes widened and he shifted his weight. He needed to stall her, buy some time to figure out what was happening. 

“What do you mean?” he asked uneasily.

“I mean,” she said with a giggle, “that I’m curious, Shaun. About you…” She fumbled with a button on his shirt. “…and what you like.”

Shaun froze.  _Was she serious? She couldn’t be serious. Desmond put her up to this somehow. He got her drunk so she wouldn’t remember and then sent her after me to tease me._

She moved closer, her hand sliding down to his belt. Shaun held back a groan. Her voice was low and needy. “I think about you all the time, Shaun. Don’t you ever think about me?”

“No… not really,” he lied, pushing her hand away. He could feel his cock beginning to harden.

“Oh,” she pouted. Shaun took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes so he didn’t have to look at her mouth.

“What are you doing, Y/N? What is it that you want from me?” Shaun whined in exasperation.

She thought for a moment before pressing her body against him. “Well… I was kind of hoping that maybe you could…” Shaun froze as she slid her fingertips into his hair. “…show me how to handle your hidden blade.” She giggled, pressing her forehead against his shoulder to hide her face.

Shaun frowned and peeled her hands away from him. He still wasn’t sure whether she was joking—but if she wasn’t, this wasn’t how he wanted to find out. He didn’t want their first… anything… to happen when she was so drunk.

“Okay, Y/N. That’s enough for now. I think it’s time for bed. I mean, it’s time for  _me_  to go to bed. Alone. Here—“ He handed her his glass of water, widening the distance between them. “Have some water. I’m just… going to go now. To bed. Goodnight.”

He pushed past her, hurried to his room, and shut the door.

–

Shaun laid in bed and stared restlessly at the ceiling. He massaged his temples as he tried to work through what had just happened. Y/N was obviously drunk, but the urgency in her voice led him to believe that there was some truth to what she had said. Aside from the absolutely atrocious pun, it all sounded fairly convincing…

He sighed. She was so drunk that she probably wouldn’t even remember any of this.

But maybe he could use that against her. Shaun smirked as he began devising a plan. 

She’d given him  _plenty_  of ammunition—God, that pun alone was enough for a week’s worth of torment. And they  _were_  going to be alone for the next few days; if there was the  _slightest_  chance that she was telling him the truth, he might be able to tease a confession out of her. Or, at the very least, make her feel as awkward as he felt tonight.

_And it would be a nice change to be the tease instead of the teased_ , he thought as he slid his hand into his boxer briefs and grasped his rigid cock.  _My God, how does she do this to me?_

He closed his eyes and made long, tight strokes up and down his shaft as he thought about her warm, wet tongue tracing a path up and down his length before eagerly sucking him into her mouth. He stroked faster and imagined her sliding his cock in and out between her soft, pouting lips. His breath became ragged as he quickly approached his release.

Shaun tightened his grip, and his fantasy changed. Now, she was bent over the kitchen island with her panties around her ankles. Shaun was holding onto her hips and thrusting into her from behind; she gripped the countertop and moaned his name as he pounded her into the island. He held her hips still and drove deep inside her; she came undone, whimpering and moaning and begging him for more.

Shaun shuddered, and he came onto his stomach and chest with a low groan. He cleaned himself up and sighed as he nestled beneath the sheets—he’d spent way too much quality time with his hand lately.

_But maybe_ , he thought as he coiled his arms around his pillow and slowly drifted to sleep,  _that would change soon._


End file.
